


A Set of Diamonds

by axvielle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, it ain't that bad, jisung and felix are bffs for life, jisung is rich, like legit, like really REALLY light angst, really rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvielle/pseuds/axvielle
Summary: Han Jisung has been burned by a failed relationship in the past, scarring him from any potential relationships, and has then left Seoul to live in England with his parents.Five years later, he wishes to go back and attend the prestigious University of Seoul, known for their music program. His best friend goes there, and so is the very reason why Jisung loathes the idea of being in a relationship in the first place.





	A Set of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Before I get grilled at for not releasing any BTS chapters in a LONG WHILE and decided to post this, don't worry my beauties, because I currently have one chapter on the works and I will try my hardest to make it worthwhile of the year and half wait, the only thing I can say about the chapter is that you can either guess if it is an Aphrodite update, or a Singed with Fire update :D
> 
> Anyway, the reason why I decided to post this story is because we need more stuff for this fic, and as they always say, sharing is caring right? I know this might not be a good story, but I still wish to share it ^^ this is not beta-ed, and so, I apologize in advance for grammatical errors. English isn't my first language, but I do hope you guys enjoy it! Any reviews about the fic are welcome! :D

_“So you’re really coming back?”_ despite the surprised tone in his best friend’s voice, it is still unable to hide how deep his voice is. He just laughs at that. “Why, you don’t want to see me anymore?”

 _“It’s not that, and you know it.”_ His best friend replies. _“But you know what I mean.”_

“Of course I do Felix, I’m just messing with you.” He replies, smiling at no one in particular. _“When do you plan on coming back?”_ the boy turns to his calendar right next to his laptop as he was shopping for  a new set of headphones for the trip back home. “I leave in about four days.”

Silence.

 _“JISUNG!”_ Jisung had anticipated his best friend’s explosive exclamation that he had already pulled his phone as far from his ear as possible. His voice might be deep, but Felix’s voice was no joke when he is surprised as hell. He chuckles at this and puts his phone against his ear once more. “Sorry that I told you way too late Lix.”

 _“‘Way too late?’ That is an understatement! Dammit Han Jisung.”_ A sigh. _“I thought I was your best friend.”_ Jisung rolls his eyes at the fake tears he could imagine his best friend had conjured up from the other side of the line. _“And this is what I get? I thought our friendship was better than this!”_ the other continued, and this time, Jisung laughed. “Alright drama queen. I’m sorry already, okay? Please forgive me.” He says with a laugh, and Felix laughs along with him. _“Don’t think I’ll forgive you that easily!”_ this makes Jisung smile. It’s been at least five years since he’s left Seoul and a bit over a year and half since the last time he’s seen Felix from when the latter had visited him in England for his birthday as a surprise gift from his parents. They do video calls and voice calls frequently, but nothing beats seeing each other face-to-face.

 _“But seriously, back on a serious note. How long are you staying here?”_ Felix asks. The cheerful tone long gone, as if the happy conversation with him had been a figment of his imagination. Jisung blinks at the question. “I’m moving back, so maybe for as long as possible.”

Another moment of silence, and judging from how long this one was, Jisung wasn’t sure if the connection was so bad the call had died.

“Hello?” he tries calling out to the receiver, unsure of anything due to the eerie silence. “Earth to Lee Felix. You there?”

 _“GOD. DAMN. IT. HAN. JISUNG!”_ Felix enunciates every single syllable and Jisung bites back a smile. _“You’re moving back and you didn’t even think about mentioning this?”_ the former screams into the phone. _“Oh my god, I am so going strangle you when you get here. You can’t be giving heart attacks when I haven’t seen you in so long, like come on!”_ through the phone, Jisung could feel the smile creep up his best friend’s face. _“Nevertheless, you annoying prick, I’m so excited to see you! Where will you be staying though?”_ Jisung continues to scroll down amazon for the perfect headphones. “I’m staying with Seungyeon noona. All this time I’ve been going along with appa’s whims of moving and everything and attending the school he wanted me to go too, but in exchange, I said I wanted to attend uni there in Seoul, like I promised you.” He does another eye roll when he hears Felix go ‘Awww, you’re so whipped for me.’ Whereas Jisung just snorts. “Whatever you weirdo. But yeah, so the only choice I had to get in order to get appa out of my hair was his condition of me staying at my sister’s place while I lived in Seoul.”

There was a slight pause. _“Isn’t noona married though?”_ Jisung shakes his head at that thought even though he knew Felix wasn’t there. “Didn’t matter. You know how my sister is. I didn’t want to stay with her in all honesty, especially because she’s newlywed. I didn’t want to get in her and her husband’s freshly wedded moments, but she wasn’t having any of it, and I quote ‘I’m not having my baby brother sleep in some shady dorms or apartments or whatever and that’s final!’” this makes Jisung sigh. “Like seriously, I was thinking of taking a dorm in University of Seoul and it’s a great university according to South Korea, and she calls their dorms shady? Shady’s not even a word I would use to describe University of Seoul!”

Felix laughs at this. _“Oh come on bro, give noona some credit. She only became this overprotective because of C-”_

“And that is where we are ending this discussion.” Jisung hastily intercepts the conversation. There is a sigh from Felix. _“Right, sorry. That was an ass move that he did, but it’s been over five years. Are you still affected by him? Because if you are, then I thing University of Seoul isn’t the right school for you because he goes there, and if you’re planning on taking music, the guess what, you’ll be seeing him every single day.”_ He blinks at the flood of information. “Wait, he does music at University of Seoul?”

 _“Uh, yes? Did you not see his post about it on his IG last year?”_ Jisung goes through brain, trying to rack it up and see if he did, and one reason why came up as to why he didn’t see it. “I have him blocked on every social media Lix.” Another scroll through the catalogue. _“Oh yeah. Of course. Right. Sorry.”_ He smiles warily, considering his best friend’s words. “In all honesty Lix, I’m not sure.” He starts. “You’re right, what he did was an ass move, and that it’s been over five years. I’m no longer the naïve fifteen year old that would swoon over him the moment I set my eyes on him. He had my child self wrapped around his fingers, and you know what, I won’t let him continue trampling over my life and the chance of a future relationship.” He states as he exits amazon and goes to check his e-mail and see where his parcel was at, and he smiles as he sees that it is currently on its way to his place.

 _“Don’t mind me interrupting you and your monologue since you’re currently at a long ass pause, but what in the world are you even shopping for? I could hear your mouse clicking all this time throughout our call.”_ Felix interjects. Of course the mouse clicking wouldn’t escape Felix’s sharp ears especially when it came to Jisung because as his best friend, Felix would obviously know it concerns shopping since that was a habit Jisung has had for the longest time. Online shopping. Especially for headphones.

“I was surfing through for headphones and –“

_“Headphones again?”_

“Yup.” He says, popping out the ‘p’. “And I actually have a set of headphones actually on my way to be delivered today.” As if on cue, his doorbell rings. “Hold on for a sec Lix, I think that’s the delivery man so I’m just going to grab that.” Without waiting for a reply, he sets down his phone and heads downstairs to open the door, which had already been opened by one of their housemaids. When he descended the steps, the housemaid had noticed him and had walked up to him, handing him the parcel with a smile. “Is this another headphone Jisungie?” she asks and he smiles, taking the package. “You know it. Thanks noona.”

“You have a closet full of headphones already, why do you still keep buying more?” she asks and he just shrugs. “I just like hoarding them.” At that, the housemaid laughs and ruffles his hair. “Well, don’t let me keep you from adding that to your precious collection. And I think I heard you say Felix, say hi to him for me.” She says and goes back to doing her duties.

With a nod at no one in particular, Jisung heads back to his room and picks up his phone and puts it once again against his ear. “Alright bud, I’m back. With my new headphones, oh and Jiho noona says hi.”

 _“Tell her I said hi as well. So, what is it made out of this time?”_ Felix sighs out.

“A diamond studded one.”

_“What in heaven’s name made you decide to get a diamond studded headphone you nitwit.”_

A pause. “Do you remember his obsession with diamonds?”

An even longer pause. _“Oh my fucking god. Of course.”_ Felix says, as if realizing something. _“I knew it! I just knew there was a damn reason for why you’re returning all of a sudden. Damn it Jisung, I thought you’re over him?”_

Jisung smiles, taking out the headphones out of its box and letting it glimmer in full glory. “Who says I’m not?” 

 

 

 

 

_**xx To Be Continued xx**  
_

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This is my first attempt at an SK fic so I hope you guys do like it ^^ sorry it's a bit short, but let's start out small first :)


End file.
